Angels We Have Heard On Night
by ume no yume
Summary: -Akame- Jin va le découvrir, noël est vraiment la saison des miracles.


Et voilà mon OS spécial Noël, avec en vedette le pairing que j'aime le plus torturer, j'ai nommé: Akame ! Rassurez vous, pas de death fic cette fois (bah oui c'est noël quand même...). J'espère que vous appréciez. Bonnes Fêtes à tous et à toutes =D

**Disclaimer: **Ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement toujours pas...

* * *

Jin Akanishi était seul dans son salon, à attendre que la soirée, qu'il passait seul, avance. Bien sur, avec son statut d'idole reconnue, au physique de rêve et à l'aura ravageuse, il aurait pu trouver des dizaines de personnes, hommes comme femmes, prêtes à combler ce vide, mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie. Ce soir, il passerait donc encore un noël seul. Mais cela ne le dérangeait en réalité pas vraiment, car pour Jin, passer noël avec quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_ n'aurait pas de sens. Ce _lui,_ s'était Kamenashi Kazuya, membre du même groupe depuis plusieurs années dont Jin était tombé amoureux au premier regard, mais auquel en trois ans de carrière commune, il n'avait jamais réussit a se déclarer. Les deux première années, il était trop tôt, ils n'étaient pas encore suffisamment proche selon lui. L'année suivante, il était trop tard. Kame s'était vu faire une déclaration par leur senior Inai Tsubasa, … et y avait répondu favorablement. Alors depuis, il avait essayé de se faire une raison...sans grand succès. A chaque fois qu'ils les voyait ensemble, son cœur se serrait. Quand Kame partait fêter une prestation réussie ou le succès de la vente d'un album avec Tsubasa plutôt qu'avec le groupe, il passait la nuit à imaginer celui qu'il aimait rire, embrasser, et même succomber au charme de son amant. Il en était conscient, s'était du masochisme pur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et cette année il avait poussé son vice un peu plus loin en achetant pour Kazuya un cadeau, plus exactement un bijou, que seule la personne qu'on aime pourrait acheter, et qu'en réalité kame ne verrait jamais. Non, Jin n'aurait jamais le courage de lui offrir, par peur de sa réaction et des qu'en dira-t-on. Alors il avait rangé sous une pile de vieux vêtements dans son armoire la petite boite dorée contenant le présent, et ne l'en sortirait probablement plus.  
Il regarda l'heure en soupirant. 22H18. Décidément, cette soirée était bien longue... alors il décida de rendre les armes et d'aller se coucher. Il marcha en trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, quand on sonna à sa porte. Qui cela pouvait il être à cette heure-ci? Il soupira encore une fois et fit le chemin inverse vers sa porte d'entrée, se rhabillant pour être présentable.  
Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Kame, s'était Kame. Il referma brusquement la porte et s'y adossa pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pourquoi? Comment était-ce possible? Ses yeux s'affolaient dans leurs orbites à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, puis soudain il se rappela que Kazuya attendait encore de l'autre côté. Il reprit alors son calme et ouvrit une seconde fois.

-**Kame! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? **Lui demanda-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une claque sur la tête de la part de son interlocuteur.

-**Sa va pas de me claquer la porte au nez?** S'offusqua son interlocuteur.  
-**Excuse moi Kame je...j'ai été surpris. **Se justifia le brun en riant. **Mais..que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Enfin je veux dire...aujourd'hui..ce soir? **

Jin remarqua soudain que depuis son arrivée, le châtain n'avait toujours pas ôté les lunettes de soleil ni l'écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez qu'il portait.

-**Tu sais,** reprit il, **ici il fait chaud et il n'y a personne pour te reconnaître à part moi...**

Kazuya baissa la tête comme s'il était gêné puis la releva vers Jin.

-**Parlons de sa à l'intérieur tu veux bien?** Demanda-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Le brun s'étonna du ton employé par son ami et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-**Bien sur, après toi.** Lui dit-il.

Kamenashi entra dans l'appartement en prenant soin de laisser ses chaussures dans l'entrée, et se dirigea vers le salon, Jin sur ses pas. Là, il enleva son manteau mais garda ses lunettes et son écharpe, et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Le brun fut surpris par ce manège, mais ne dit rien, et alla rejoindre son ami. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants, puis la question qui les brûlait passa les lèvres de Jin.

-**Kame, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce soir?**

Kazuya sembla faire un effort infini pour répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il ne put que commencer à sangloter. Le brun garda son calme et se rapprocha de lui avec des gestes très lents, et leva la main vers le cou de celui qu'il aimait.

-**Kazuya si c'est trop dur, je peux ne pas le faire. **Lui dit il en le regardant très sérieusement.

Kame secoua la tête en signe d'approbation, alors Jin commença lentement à dérouler l'écharpe de son ami, sa crainte grandissant à chaque tours défait. Quand il eut finit, il ne savait pas s'il devait être horrifié ou se laisser déborder par la colère. Il acheva son horrible découverte en lui ôtant ses lunettes de soleil, et détailla ce qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Le visage angélique de Kazuya était méconnaissable. Ses lèvres étaient entaillées sur le côté droit comme s'il avait reçu une gifle d'une force incontrôlée. Sa pommette droite était rougie elle aussi, sans doute à cause des coups, et son œil gauche qui arborait déjà une couleur violacée semblait aussi souffrir de la profonde entaille faite à son arcade sourcilière. Il l'observa, et plus il regardait cette figure qu'il chérissait de tout son être, plus la colère montait en lui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa fureur et le tremblement de sa voix, et posa une main sur le bras de kazuya.

-**Kame...** il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre s'il posait plus de question, mais voir celui qu'il aimait souffrir ainsi lui était intolérable. Kame sentait la prise du brun se resserrer à mesure qu'il essayait de se calmer.  
-Kame...recommença le brun, qui? Qui a osé te faire sa?  
-**Jin...plus tard d'accord? **Demanda le châtain en posant sa tête sur son épaule.  
-**Non, tout de suite. Tu arrives chez moi à cette heure-ci et dans cet état, et tu crois sérieusement que je vais attendre plus longtemps pour des explications? **Le ton du brun était effrayant tant la haine transparaissait dans ses propos.

Il prit Kame par les épaules et le força à lui faire face. Regarder ce visage meurtri était insupportable, mais il cherchait n'importe quel indice qui aurait pu lui donner le nom du bourreau de son ami. Il remarqua que le châtain n'osait pas le regarder, et qu'une lueur de tristesse transparaissait dans ses yeux. Alors la lumière se fit. Bien sur, pourquoi n'avait il pas compris plus tôt?

-**...c'est lui hein? **C'est Tsubasa? Fulmina-il.

Kame releva brusquement la tête à l'évocation de ce nom, ce qui provoqua l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de Jin.

-**Je vais le tuer. Je vais tuer ce bâtard.** Jin se leva du sofa et partit furieusement vers son entrée.

Kazuya bondit à sa suite et vint tenter de l'empêcher de sortir en le ceinturant et en venant coller son corps frêle contre celui du brun, serrant le plus fort possible. Sentant la petite masse tremblante dans son dos, Jin s'immobilisa. Son sang froid n'était pas revenu, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Kame d'avantage. Reprenant son souffle, il analysa la situation, et demanda, toujours sans voir celui qu'il aimait:

-**Pourquoi, Kazuya? Qu'est ce qui pourrait justifier qu'il t'ai fait sa?**  
-**...**Kame resta silencieux plusieurs secondes. **Je...je l'ai cherché...je crois. **répondit il d'une voix chevrotante.  
-**Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Kazuya!** Cria Jin. Il arracha les bras du châtain de sa taille et se retourna vers lui et lui agrippant les poignets. **Ne cherche pas d'excuses à celui qui t'as frappé! C'était quoi sa raison? La repas était trop cuit? Tu n'étais pas assez bien habillé? Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, il n'a aucune décharge pour ce qu'il a fait! **

Kame pleurait complétement à présent, un flot de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues. Cette fois pourtant, cela ne sembla pas arrêter Jin, qui continuait de crier.

-**Et tant qu'on y est je vais aller lui dire bravo aussi, et peut-être même lui faire faire une médaille!**  
-**Jin..**.implora Kazuya.  
-**Et puis le mettre en première page des journaux aussi! Sa c'est une idée!**  
-**Jin..**. Kazuya se calmait tant bien que mal.  
-**«A Inai Tsubasa, le héros qui a cogné Kamenashi Kazuya » !**  
-**Jin est ce que tu vas finir par la fermer! Je lui ai dit que je n'était avec lui que par substitution parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, et je l'ai fait le soir de nöel parce que au moment ou il m'a offert une bague j'ai pensé que j'étais le mec le plus dégueulasse au monde d'être avec lui qui m'aimait sincèrement alors que moi pas, et je lui ai dit que tout était finit entre nous! Et il...il avait dit à sa famille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis trois mois qu'il resterait ici avec moi plutôt que d'aller les rejoindre! Je l'ai plaqué le soir de noël Jin, au pire moment de l'année!** Kame avait hurlé ces phrases sous le regard médusé du brun. **Alors...reprit il plus calmement, même si c'est injustifiable comme tu dis...je..je pense que j'aurais réagit comme lui.** Finit il par dire, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase.

Jin resta quelques instants bouche bée, puis sans prévenir, il rapprocha brusquement le châtain de lui et l'enlaça, si fort que Kame en eu le souffle coupé.

-**Excuse moi. Excuse moi. Je suis..vraiment désolé.** Balbutia il.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Kazuya, et profita de ce contact pour humer son odeur qu'il affectionnait tant. Kame lui, plaça sa tête contre le torse de son ami et profita de cette accalmie, conscient qu'elle ne durerait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes, quand Jin vint à poser une question qui lui serrait le coeur. Sans bouger la tête de la chevelure de son homonyme, il lui demanda:

-**Kame, ..si tu aime quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chez cette personne je sais que je suis ton meilleur ami mais... ?**  
-**T'es vraiment pas surnommé Bakanishi pour rien hein..**. lui répondit Kame sur un ton las.  
-**Tu n'as pas répondu.** Ré-attaqua Jin en se traitant encore une fois de masochiste. **Pourquoi? **  
-**Sa me semble évident.** Dit Kazuya sur le même ton.  
-**Il est déjà en couple?** Demanda le brun.  
-**Pire que sa..**.  
-**Pi-pire que sa? **s'affola Jin. **Il est marié avec enfants? Ou alo-**  
-**Figure toi que cet idiot ne sait pas que je l'aime et il s'imagine des choses stupides alors que je suis dans ses bras..**le coupa Kame.

Jin réfléchit, puis leva la tête et lâcha Kazuya pour le regarder. Celui-ci compris parfaitement le sens de l'interrogation dans les yeux de son ami. Ses deux prunelles semblaient lui crier « tu veux dire que c'est moi? ». Alors il lui fit le plus magnifique de ses sourires, et hocha la tête.

-**Oui, c'est **toi Jin.** Je t'aime. **Lui dit-il sans sourciller.  
Le coeur du brun rata un battement et ses joues s'empourprèrent à la révélation de son ami. Il se jeta alors sur lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le parquet froid, ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur a Kame que Jin ne vit pas. Le brun se retrouva assit à califourchon sur Kazuya. Il le regarda intensément, détaillant encore une fois ce visage meurtri..quelque part à cause de lui, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Kame se redressa et lui attrapa le visage.

-**Tu n'y est pour rien tu m'entends, pour rien.**  
-**Je suis.. désolé. **Lui répondit le brun en séchant ses larmes.  
-**Tais toi et embrasses moi.** Lui ordonna Kame avec une pointe de désir dans la voix. **A moins que tu ne soit pas intéressé...**  
-**Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que j'en crève d'envie.** Jin hésita. **Mais..mais tes lèvres.**  
-**Akanishi! Je ne suis pas en sucre, alors arrête de réfléchir et poses tes lèvres sur les miennes!** Grogna Kame en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui le fit grimacer sous la douleur.  
-**Très convaincant Kamenashi.** Se moque Jin. Il échangea leurs positions, asseyant le châtain sur ses cuisses. **Allez, approches.** Dit il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Kame lui offrit un sourire radieux, puis il passa ses mains autours du cou de Jin et s'approcha lentement en fermant les yeux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils ressentirent tous les deux une douce chaleur les envelopper, et le bien être les envahir. Malgré le mélange confus de quiétude et de désir qui montait en lui, Jin n'osait pas approfondir le baiser sans l'accord de Kazuya. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

-**Moui..je m'attendait à mieux..** dit le châtain en faisant mine d'être déçu. **Je plaisante idiot!** Ajouta il en riant à la vue déconfite de son nouvel amant.

Son...amant... ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit et le firent sourire à nouveau.

-**Dit Jin, je ne suis toujours pas en sucre, mais je n'aurais rien contre un endroit un peu plus confortable.**. Ajouta-il en regardant le parquet.  
-**A tes ordres altesse.** Lui répondit le brun.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole, attrapant le châtain et le prenant dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, avec autant de précaution que s'il était en cristal. Jin les emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, et déposa Kame sur le grand lit qui y trônait. Cependant, plutôt que de lâcher le cou de son amant, Kame s'y accrocha et le fit tomber avec lui sur le lit. Jin le regarda avec surprise, puis voyant le regard rempli de désir de l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui, il accéda à sa demande muette et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout s'accéléra alors. Leur échange s'intensifia, Kame demanda l'accès à la bouche de Jin, qui lui accorda sans se faire prier, et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet effréné, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs d'aise. Emporté par le désir, Jin retira le tee-shirt du châtain, et commença à parsemer son corps de baiser, partant de sa tempe, il dévia pour embrasser ses lèvres puis partit dévorer son cou, y laissant quelques traces rouges, s'imprégnant de cette odeur, de cette peau à laquelle il avait rêvé pendant des mois et qui enfin lui appartenait. Il arriva aux clavicules de son amant qu'il mordilla avant de s'attaquer aux tétons de Kame qu'il pinça et suçota à tour de rôle. Il continua sa descente et commença à ôter la ceinture de son amant, mais à peine eut il finit qu'il se sentit agrippé et remonté vers le haut. Kazuya, qui trouvait injuste d'être le seul à moitié nu et en perte de contrôle, embrassa fougueusement Jin tout en lui enlevant sa chemise, et caressa son torse, en détaillant chaque contour. Ils étaient à présent à égalité et Jin se rassit sur les hanches de son amant, observant son corps avec avidité. -Tu es tellement parfait.- Alla-il lui chuchoter sensuellement au creux de l'oreille. Kame se sentit rougir et enfonça son visage dans l'épaule du brun pour cacher sa gêne. Jin repris possession de ses lèvres, et une de ses mains s'égara sur le corps de Kame, le caressant lascivement, observant chacune de ses réactions et l'écoutant qui soupirait de plus en plus fort à mesure que celle ci descendait vers son bas-ventre. Il déboutonna le jean de son amant et entreprit de lui enlever, mais il était tellement fébrile que Kame dut l'aider en riant. Désormais une seule barrière les séparaient du plaisir ultime, et Kazuya ferma les yeux en sentant Jin agripper son boxer et attendit qu'il lui procure des sensations exquises. Il sentit Jin bouger,...mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit Akanishi toujours assit sur lui, mais semblant être perdu et choqué.

-**Jin? **Interrogea Kame.  
-**Je...je suis désolé Kazuya...je ne peux pas passer après lui..je.. non je.. pas si vite.** Répondit le brun qui se releva et alla se placer sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

Kame se redressa lui aussi, et vient enlacer son amant; plaçant son front contre sa nuque et lui embrassant l'échine.

-**Jin, lui et moi on est..jamais réellement allé jusqu'au bout. J'ai toujours refusé parce que... je ne veux que toi. Depuis le premier jour, je n'ai toujours voulu que toi. **Avoua-il.  
-**C'est drôle hein.. **dit Jin.  
-**Quoi?** Demanda Kame  
-**Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux au premier regard**. Ricana il nerveusement. **Tu te rends compte que pendant 3 ans on a été plus qu'aveugles? **  
-**Ne t'apitoies sur le passé mon amour.** Répondit Kame en resserrant son étreinte. **Maintenant l'avenir nous tend les bras. J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu sois prêt. **

Le cœur de Jin rata un battement. Il attrapa la main du châtain posée sur son torse et l'embrassa.

-**Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose importante!** Dit il en s'agenouillant sur le matelas, face à son amant.  
-**Ha oui? **Quoi? Demanda Kazuya en souriant.

Jin replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kame, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-**Je t'aime. **Lui dit il quand il relâcha ses lèvres.

Kame l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, puis Jin lui proposa d'aller se doucher puis de finir cette soirée remplie d'émotion en allant ce coucher tranquillement, proposition qu'il accepta. Il partit donc se doucher en premier pendant que Jin refaisait le lit à la va-vite et préparait ses propres affaires. Quand il eut finit, il ressortit de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'une serviette entourant sa taille.

-**Jin,** demanda-il en arrivant dans la chambre, **tu aurais de quoi dormir à me prêter? **

A la vue de ce corps si désirable et dénudé, Jin dût faire un incroyable effort sur lui-même pour ne pas ressauter sur son amant et s'enfuit vers la salle de bain à son tour en lui lançant de se servir dans son armoire. Kame obéit, et se sécha les cheveux avant d'aller chercher de quoi s'habiller. Ne voulant pas piocher dans les vêtements neufs et précieux de Jin, il choisit de fouiller dans une pile qui avait l'air d'en contenir des plus anciens. Malheureusement pour lui, il était plus petit que le brun et la pile était dans un des plus hauts compartiments de la penderie. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et tenta d'attraper un tee-shirt, mais ce fut toute la pile qui lui tomba dessus, et il ressentit une douleur étrange au niveau de la tête qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur.  
Quand Jin eut finit de se laver, il regagna sa chambre rapidement. Il avait entendu un bruit de chute et aurait juré que Kame avait crié et puis plus un bruit et cela l'inquiétait.

-**Kazuya, **dit il en poussant la porte, **est ce que-**

Il s'arrêta net, et ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément. Kame était assit par terre, entourés de vêtements froissés, et tenait dans ses mains une boite. Une petite boite dorée, et ouverte. Le châtain tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il se releva et vint se planter devant Jin, son regard faisant des aller retour entre le coffret et son amant.

-**Jin, Jin qu'est ce que c'est que sa?**  
-**...** .Le brun ne sut quoi répondre tant il était embarrassé que Kame ait découvert ce cadeau.  
-**C'est..c'est pour moi n'est ce pas?** Demanda Kame dont la voix tremblait d'émotion.  
-**Je..oui évidemment que sa l'est.** Répondit Jin en baissant les yeux.** Je suis désolé tu n'aurais jamais du tomber la dessus, je vais aller le ranger quelque part et on va l'oublier. **Dit il en tentant de reprendre la boîte.  
-**Non ! **Cria Kame. **Non, s'il te plait. C'est..il est tellement beau. Et c'est un cadeau qui vient de toi. Je veux le porter... si tu es d'accord. **

Jin lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il lui prit l'objet des mains, et en ressortit une gourmette en argent, sur laquelle il avait fait graver les kanjis de leurs deux prénoms, qu'il passa au poignet de son amant.

-**Elle te va à merveille.** **Joyeux noël mon ange.** Lui dit il tendrement.

Kame sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Puis il décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le châtain vint se blottir dans les bras de Jin, et replia ses bras contre son torse pour observer encore le présent qui lui avait été fait.

-**Je suis désolé.** Murmura-il  
-**Pour quoi mon amour?** Demanda Jin qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
-**Je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour noël...** répondit il, penaud.

-**Je t'ai toi, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait accordé depuis trois ans. **Répliqua Jin.  
-**Joyeux noël alors.** Lui répondit Kame en rougissant et en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.


End file.
